The present invention relates to a detergent tab pack comprising a compact detergent composition processed in the manner of a tablet, surrounded by a wrapper.
Detergents for machine dishwashers are commercialized in powder form and in the form of tablets, known as tabs. Tabs have the advantage that there is no need to measure out the amount of detergent. A problem, however, is the addition of detergent in the prewash. Some manufacturers prescribe placing the tabs in the dispenser compartment, but in that case no detergent is available for the prewash. There are also tabs which are intended for insertion into the cutlery basket. In this case, however, it is very difficult to configure the dissolution characteristics of the detergent composition in such a way that the correct amounts dissolve in each case during the prewash and during the main wash, since the duration and temperature of the prewash may differ considerably among the various types of dishwasher and between different programs.
By means of the present invention this problem is solved by virtue of the detergent composition which is contained in a wrapper and comprises at least two portions which are separate or which can be separated at a predetermined point. The portions preferably have different sizes, i.e., the detergent composition is asymmetrically divided. In one preferred embodiment, it comprises a first, relatively small portion for the prewash and a second, larger portion for the main wash.
More than two portions in a wrapper may be rational if, in the case of a low ware load, prewashing is carried out a number of times and a number of prewash detergent portions are required. Multiple subdivision of the tabs also permits more precise measuring of the amount of detergent.
The portions of the detergent composition may be contiguous and separable by means of a breaking groove. The wrapper may also contain mechanically separated detergent elements. In this case, the wrapper may have separate compartments for the different portions.
The detergent composition may comprise the customary detergent formulations. Its portions may differ with regard to their ingredients, in order to achieve an optimum wash in each case, and/or may differ in color, i.e., with regard to the amount of colorant, such as dye or pigment, it comprises.